Gracie Watson Somerville
"This is my chair. Go repel down a mountain." Gracie is a PSA agent, and the director of the EFF agents. She can morph into a seawing, a penguin, and a pony, thanks to her childhood friend, Bat the nightwing. She is married to Jet Pack Guy, and is the mother of Jewel. Her full name is Gracie von Somerville I, as the title of the page says. She is one of the four founding members. Life Early life Gracie was born in Pyrrhia in the kingdom of the sea, but her name wasn't Gracie when she was born; it was Petrel. Her parents, Wave and Fulmar, took good care of her. But one day, when the skywings attacked the summer palace, she was separated from her parents. Her mother had instantly dashed into the battle between the SeaWings and SkyWings, while Petrel's dad, Fulmar, instantly grabbed Petrel and dashed to the tunnel most of the SeaWings were trying to escape into. A firebomb hit Fulmar before he could go underwater, and he dropped Petrel, and lay in the sand, his wings alight. He groaned in pain, and Petrel was about to go inspect her father. But, instantly her mother grabbed her and dashed through the canopy, dodging SeaWings and SkyWings. She dropped Petrel into the sea, and said, "Go, my child. I can't risk getting you killed. I have to cure your father. And if I get caught in a firebomb impact, you'll be hurt with me. And you can't wait here for me. A SkyWing is sure to see you and hurt you. Go! Go to the deep palace! Go somewhere safe!" Of course, Petrel didn't go to the deep palace. She was too young to understand. She only understood her mother's first sentences, not the last two. She swam off north, since her sense of direction wasn't very good. She found the depressing and dark island of the NightWings. She lived them for 3 years, until she was 7. Childhood life The NightWing didn't know that a SeaWing was among them. A lavender animus dragon, Bat, took care of Petrel. Bat and Petrel became good friends. Bat gave her the powers to become other forms, like a penguin, pony, and other dragon types. She didn't know the price of her powers, so she often wasted it, becoming crazier every time her powers were used. At the age of 7, Bat made a wormhole to an unknown dimension to protect her from the angry NightWings that were finding out about the animus NightWing's actions. She found herself in Club Penguin island, looking down at the pitiful buildings and penguins. She was utterly confused, as the penguins she'd seen looked much less colorful. She became a penguin, and lived at Club Penguin island. Her new friends called her Gracie since they thought it was too weird to be named after a bird. At the age of 15, she turned back into a SeaWing and scared penguins, accidentally crashing into everything. She wanted to go back to Pyrrhia, to her friend Bat; to find her parents. She wanted to make sure her parents were ok and tell them how much she loved them. Later, she tripped into a wormhole Gary had opened on accident. Screaming, but with hopes that it lead to Pyrrhia, she fell deeper into the hole and found herself on Condilion, a planet far, far, far away from Pyrrhia and Club penguin. Present life Gracie founded the EFF to protect Condilion after she saw the poor system of government and protection. After meeting Tails, a highly intelligent fox, she ordered him to opened up several wormholes to vast universes to collect agents and to go back to Pyrrhia. Gracie's father found her before she could go to Pyrrhia. Grace often hangs around Club Penguin when she isn't doing paperwork and director-y stuff. She wields the Dark Matter Sword after receiving it from Bat when she reunited with her. The sword reveals her dark side, but with her being the director of a hero side agency, she'd never plan to blow up the sun... Family Father- Fulmar Mother- Wave Cousin (3 times removed)- Rookie Uncle- Gary Great great great great grand uncle: Sensei Sisters- Dot,Paige,McKenzie, and Faye Nieces- Faye Spouse- Jet Pack Guy Brother-in-law- Puffles Daughter- Jewel Father-in-law- Agent Blue Jay Mother-in-law- Belle Gallery 291px-Penguin_Request_by_Dogkid1 (1).PNG|Dogkid in her parrot costume, going undercover. Dogkid1.png|Dogkid frozen in an icecube, after attempting to throw Jet Pack guy into the arctic currents. 297px-Draw-1371270537392.jpg Seawing (1).jpg|Dogkid in her dragon form. Dogkid_ROR_Team.png|Dogkid in her ROR outfit. Penguin1821.png|Dogkid's outfit during her wedding with Jet Pack guy. 258px-Dogcustom.png|Dogkid's old The Late Night Show with Dogkid suit. 640px-Dogcustom2.png Penguin1892222222222222222222.png|Dogkid at the Hollywood party 2013. Penguin1825.png|Dogkid preparing for her show, The Late Night Show with Dogkid. GRACIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.png|Dogkid trying out a new hair style and her newly bought outfit. Penguin1896.png|Dogkid thinking about her dress Stella suggested to buy. n449.png|Dogkid at the beach. Penn128.png|Dogkid in winter. 460.png|Dogkid at the Music Jam 2010. GRACIE_YOUNG.png|Dogkid at a young age. ASdsasdspng.png|Dogkid on her show when she invited Plox. Penguin1383.png|Dogkid at the fruit festival 2012. SEARHCV GH.png| and Jet Pack Guy. WHAT DO I CALL THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.png|Dogkid and Jet Pack Guy in their igloo. Labcoat Dog.png|Dogkid in a lab coat, about to press a button to show Gary her invention. DOG MP ICON DRAWN CUSTOM BY TG.png|A painting drawn by Tragiggles. dogkiddd.png|Jet Pack Guy and . dogkid_at_beach.png|Dogkid during the teen beach party 2013. DOGKID.png|Dogkid with over confidence, as she poses before surfing with sharks that bite. Yeaaha!.png|Her as the craziest pegasister you'll ever meet Gkgjgjg.png R7vv.png|Her as the craziest peach seller you'll ever meet Poo.png DOGKID_ABOUT_TO_SHOCVE_.png|Dogkid about to shove her surf board down a shark's open mouth ofjlksdjfklsdjlfksdjfklsdjfklsdjdog.png|Dogkid swimming on Wednesday, yelling out "Hump Day". GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg WOTOWOOTOT.png http---signatures.mylivesignature.com-54492-84-A72B7267ABDBE188540D574CF8C6046F.png|Dogkid's Signature black-penguin3.png Quotes "Condilion needs us!" -Dogkid says this to her agents. "Bootlegged"- Dogkid after finding out Herbert was selling bootlegged figures. "Twinkies, they're back! Does that mean America will beat Mexico in the most obese country?"- Dogkid on The Late Night Show with Dogkid. "Kim Jung-un be my first mate"-Dogkid's saying this to see if the person she's talking to is listening. "GREAT SCOTT!"-Dogkid whenever something is taken my surprise, or Jimmy messes up something. "So, something about the square route of 96?" - Dogkid after half listening to Zach's lesson. "Do you see that red light? Sasquatches, man."- Dogkid pointing out a red light in the distance to Stella at Camp. "So, you're gonna have to stable a flex capacitor to your back." -Dogkid after Jimmy said he'd run so fast he'd go back in time. "Rocket snail got replaced by this so called "Turbo" snail." -Dogkid on her show after hearing about the new Dreamworks movie, Turbo. "When you have potatoes you make potato salad." -Dogkid to Jimmy. "PAYICHES!" Trivia *She is the wife of Jet Pack Guy. *She's been thrown into the ocean several times. *She's friends with Randall Boggs. *She's killed many living things. *She's the director of the EFF agents (Elite fictional force). *She's strangled Rookie before. *She's crashed one of the Penguin Band's private parties before. *She likes to scare pookies. *She's smashed the town before in her dragon form. *She's lived in the middle of Australia. *She's road a narwhal and blue whale. *She has a jet pack but it's never seen because Jimmy always steals it. *She's killed a penguin before, but the penguin remains anonymous. *She's eaten squid brains before. *She knew 380 at a really young age. He doesn't remember her, however. *She's almost died due to a narwhal spear, by Orca's statue once. *Agent Puffles is her brother-in-law. *She's stepped into Bigfoot's wormhole. *Her late night talk show, The Late Night show with Dogkid, is a huge success. *Dogkid has had 3 boyfriends so far; G Billy, an unknown penguin, and JPG. *She has 20 pets; 10 puffles, 2 kangaroos, 2 dragons, 1 pig, 2 dogs, 2 ponies, and 1 rat. *She was once part of the RPF. **This was because she was only doing it to prove that their plans can be pitiful. *She owns her own wiki, located here. *She owns her own peach orchard. *She's survived a tiger attack. *She cheated her way through the last name changing paper work to change her last name. *She sells peaches in Eagle County of Colorado. *Despite being a dragon, she has penguin relatives. **She may consider her penguin relatives her relatives but they're not really related to her. Category:Penguins Category:Directors Category:Super awesome cool penguins Category:Super cool awesome penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Ninjas Category:Users Category:Cake lovers Category:Pie lovers Category:Pizza lovers Category:Cronut lovers Category:Donut Lovers Category:Gary's Family Category:Faye's Family Category:Flame's Family Category:Pixie's family Category:EPF agents Category:Dogs Category:Cute Dogs